The Midnight Storm
by ThE HoRsEs
Summary: Karla and Sasha are going on a adventure to find a horse and his secrets. Can they do it before Karla moves away.


**_please read_**

( _hi im a Talia im the new author for this profile my brother recently had this profile but he didn't want it anymore so i took over. If you like this story_ PM me and mayby your idea will be used in the story you can add,

 _-characters_

settings, places

 _-what will happen with two of the characters_

 _so yeah please like the story bye._ )

Karla White, that was her name, the girl who just made the biggest mistake in her life, the girl who just lost her only friend because the most popular girl in school pranked her, Karla blamed it on her, now ex best friend, Sasha Sish, that day the two got into a massive fight (not a physical fight), Karla walked home knowing she lost the only person in the universe that cared for her. When Karla arrived home she went straight to take a shower than go to bed ignoring her abusive mother screaming at her, the fight kept replaying in her mind over and over.

 _flashback_

 _"hey Karla over here!" I heard my best friend Sasha call me, I darted over to her and lunged at her, she caught me, nearly falling over she's just lucky I'm one of the smallest kids in our grades. When we pulled away she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our classroom. As we waited for the teacher in the classroom we chatted, "so how's life?" I questioned "well, yesterday i went to the shops with mother and we found a beautiful dress for the party at my house" she cheerfully stated with a wide smile on her face. "well, i can't wait for that party, get away from-" I paused as i saw all the kids in our class staring at me, some of them trying to hold in giggles but barely doing so and some bursting out in laughs. Even Sasha was giggling, i felt something on my head i brought my hand up and touched it, slime?. I looked at the bit on the tip on my finger, it's brown and it smelt like dog poo, wait a minute it IS dog poo, i chucked it away and turned around. Their was Heather with her chihuahua, giggling in an 'innocent' laugh_. _The teacher Mrs.South walked in and stared at me, than Sasha, she cleared her throat before screaming "Sasha I told you not to pull the prank, but what do you do, you go make Heather do it, OUT!" Everyone flinched at her tone. I felt tears in my eyes, i couldn't handle it anymore i ran out the classroom and kept running. I ran out of the school ground where i was caught up by Sasha. "why would you do that, im so embarrassed!" I shouted at her crying in the process. "It wasn't me it was Heather, she told the teacher i was going to pull a prank on you, i told her that i wasn't but as you knoe Hea-""Shutup, I thought you were my friend turns out your just like the rest of them" i cut her off short gesturing to the school, "me like the rest of them, I was actually stupid enough to be your friend, best friend to be excact!" those words she said, it was to much to handle I ran towards home and didn't look back._

 _End of flashback_

Karla sat and cried on her bed, in her pajamas. (she of course had a shower) "Karla are you okay" the recognizable voice of her father, "daddy?" she questioned to the man behind her locked door, "the one and only, sweetie can i come in?" Karla thought for a minute before walking over to the door and unlocking it, "you can come in" she said as she sat back on her bed. Craig, her father sat down on her bed and wrapped his arm around his daughter, "dad?" 'hmm?' was the reply she got. "can we move away from this place, at school nobody likes me and at home Sarah is abusive to both of us" Karla said begging to her father. He sighed "I might consider it but for now tell me what happened today" Karla told Craig the whole story from beginning to end with pure innocence in her voice. "well, from what I've heard, i think you should text Sasha back and tell her your sorry" Craig stated passing his phone to his daughter."tell her you might be moving away""um...i think I'll just go to her house" Karla added staring down at the floor. "okay" as her father walked out Karla got dressed and put on her shoes and checked the clock, 12pm, 'I hope Sasha's home' Karla thought while heading out the door.

 _ **Karlas P.O.V (** Point of view)_

As I walked down the path to get to Sashas house, I saw a horse just staring at me, it was standing in the long grass, the property was owned by nobody, the horse was tall, muscular and black, it had a beautiful white mane and tail that would swing with the breeze. I heard a branch snap behind me, i turned around seeing the one and only Sasha. "what are you doing?" She spat in a raspy voice, "i was going to your house" I mumbled only for her to hear, she huffed and crossed her arms to her chest "why is that, and speak up!" she boomed "i was going to say sorry for how i acted today" I admitted alot louder, I continued "and i was going to tell you that I'm probably leaving...forever" I finished to see her on the verge of tears, "y-your leaving, b-beacause of m-me? and y-you were g-going to apologize" she managed to stutter out "yes" I whispered, now quietly sobbing. We both heard a loud whiney coming from the horse that i forgot about, we turned to face the horse that was now at the fence near us. We walked towards the fence, the horse bobbing it's head up and down, "hey guy" I spoke making a mental note it was a Stallion. We stopped at the fence infront of the horse. "um...Karla am i the only one seeing this" Sasha begun pointing at the horses flank, I found myself where Sasha stood as she had moved over, blood, lots of it to, we both gasped as the horse suddenly bolted away kicking up dirt as he did.

We both just stood their shocked, that horse needed help, it could die from blood loss. "Karla?" Sasha questioned "yes, Sasha?" I replied "I'm sorry about what happened and I guess we both know what we have to do" i only nodded in reply.

 **please read**

 _(i hope you liked the story if you want part 2 PM me for ideas and I'll give you a shoutout, toodles)_


End file.
